THE SACRIFICE
by strawberrymint
Summary: KURAMA SACRIFICES HIMSELF SO THAT BOTAN WILL LIVE. NOW, KURAMA IS DEAD (OR SO WE THOUGHT). WHAT WILL BOTAN DO NOW?
1. My Sacrifice

* * *

♥**The Sacrifice♥

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

**

**♥†♥†♥**

Kurama and Botan were on a motorcycle, speeding through the night. Theyloved each other a lot..

Botan: "slow down a little.. I'm scared.."

Kurama: "No, it's so fun.."

Botan: "please, it's so scary.."

Kurama: "Then say that you love me.."

Botan: "fine I love you.. Can you slow down now?"

Kurama: "Give me a big hug.."

Botan gave him a big hug.

Botan: "Now can you slow down?"

Kurama: "Can you take off my helmet and put it on? It's uncomfortable and its bothering me while I drive."

♥†♥†♥

The next day, there was a story in the newspaper. A motorcycle had crashed into a building because its brakes were broken.

There were two people on the motorcycle, of which one died, and the other had survived......

Kurama knew that the brakes were broken. He didn't want to let Botan know, because he knew that Botan would have gotten scared.

Instead, he was told the last time that she loved him, got a hug from her, put his helmet on her so that she can live, and died himself...

♥†♥†♥

_**to be continued….**_

♥†♥†♥

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Konnichiwa minna-san! I rewrite this story in preparation for the next chapter. Actually, this story is supposed to be a one-shot story…but by public demand…I'll continue it. Arigatou! ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU! This is part of my Christmas give to all! Please review! **

**If you also like Sakura and Syaoran…please read my story… †LOVE WILL MAKE THEM ONE† Arigatou!**


	2. What will I do?

* * *

♥**The Sacrifice♥

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- What will I do?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Fantasy

* * *

**

♥†♥†♥

**The Next Day….**

Botan keeps on crying in her bedroom and doesn't want to talk to anybody.

"Botan, come on…please open this door let me help you." Keiko said softly as she knocks on her door.

"No! Go away! I don't want to talk to anybody!" Botan answered back.

"B-but…" Keiko was cut off when Yusuke put his hands on her shoulder.

"give her some time to think Keiko" he said to her.

"alright…" she replied then take a last look on Botan's door.

**Botan's room…**

Botan is sitting on the corner and keeps on crying, thinking about the moments she shared with Kurama on the past.

†_Flashback…†_

"_here you go…" Kurama said as h handed her an ice cream._

"_arigatou Kurama-kun…" Botan said then blush a little as she licks her ice cream slowly._

"_gomen na sai Botan-chan…" Kurama said_

"_for what?" she asked still licking her ice cream._

"_for not treating you to a café…" Kurama said then he started licking his own ice cream._

"_oh…don't mind that…it's not the food that matters you know…at least we're together…" she said with a smile._

"_arigatou" Kurama replied._

"_argh…Kurama I didn't know you're clumsy!" Botan said. Then lean towards him and lick the ice cream in his nose._

_Both of them blushed and share their first kiss._

†_End of Flashback…†_

Botan stopped crying for the first time since she heard the news. She looked at her window and think of Kurama's face.

She fell asleep on her bed whispering these words "what will I do now..Kurama…help me…"

♥†♥†♥

**In heaven…**

"w-where am I?" Kurama said as he looks around.

The place is all white…white as …

"clouds?" he asked.

"Welcome to the dimension between the heaven and the earth!" A boy with a pacifier said.

"what?" Kurama said a little confused.

"This is the dimension between the heaven and the earth. I am Prince Koenma. You're here because you're soul is still not ready to enter the heaven. If you still want to be a human again, you should do a quest that will be given to you by me. Also, a task will be given to the one you precious most in earth. Both of you must accomplish it or else…you will never be able to go back to earth and will live with us in heaven…" the prince said.

"Botan…" Kurama whispered.

What task will be given to them? How will Kurama tell this to Botan? Are they going to be successful?

♥†♥†♥

_**to be continued…**_

♥†♥†♥

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Konnichiwa minna-san! How is it? Please review! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! **

_**Btw…**_

**Please also read my story dedicated to Sakura and Syaoran (card captor sakura) which is… †LOVE WILL MAKE THEM ONE† **

**Please also review! Arigatou!**

**-ELLIE a.k.a. SAKURELLE**


End file.
